Visits and Memories
by Delta-Codes
Summary: Some things are set in stone, while others are not. Let's change the world shall we?
1. Chapter 1: Recall

Hellfire hummed, a habit he had picked up since the fall. He was perched on the roof, watching the streets below. The festival was in full swing, bright lights lighting up the night. He hummed an old church hymn, where he heard it in the first place he couldn't remember. His feet swung a bit, hanging off the edge. As he hummed, the parade of banners went by, fluttering in the slight breeze. The City was alive, more so then it was usually at this time of night.

The beat of the drum echoed and almost shook the buildings, the dancers feet pounding into the pavement to the beat of the drum. The sound domes kept the cops from finding them. The domes were little blue boxes, that were roughly about the size of a matchbox. They could click into the holds, clear frames attached into place in various nooks and crannies of The City.

The City was not actually a city, more like a long street. Blocked off from the rest of the metropolis it was next to by old buildings made of brick, it was an illegal market. Everything from Organs to Firearms were sold here, next to the more illegal stuff, there was seamstresses selling their tapestries. Artists and Con-artists working alongside each other. You didn't discriminate in The City, everyone here was simply trying to make their way in life, and you had to respect that.

Tonight though, was the Festival of Trade.

The Festival of Trade, was a celebration of the founding of The City. On this night, everyone who sold here, owned the buildings that sheltered The City, or was associated with The City in general, came together and threw a festival. The festival was loud and wonderful, hidden by little pieces of technology. Recently though, unrelated to the festival, a call had been sent out. To come back to an organization that he had left seven years ago, or rather, the sister organization.

He turned his attention from the street, still humming. His laptop pinged, and he opened it. The silhouette of a black widow greeted him, and he hit accept. The loud pounding of the drum humming. The first words George said were, "Are those bombs?" She gave him a look that showed her exasperation. The smiling half of his face lit up, a soft giggle barely heard over the noise leaving him. He shook his head, still smiling. The drums were getting a bit more distant.

"Good," George said, shifting on her seat. "Listen, I know you got the call too, so what do you think drove Winston to set off the call? An attack? It has to be big if he sent a recall out to everyone." The light on the smile flickered out, and he visibly sighed. His shoulders dropping. "Not sure." His voice was rough with no use over the years, he seemed smaller. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back, after, the incident.

George bit her lip. If Hellfire was talking, than this was bad. "Well, I'm going back." She reached out of the visibility of the camera and pulled it back slowly, revealing that a large Black Widow was twisting through her fingers. "They need someone to take care of them, and we both know Angela can't defend herself unless she goes full on Valkyrie." Hellfire nodded, playing with his hands as the music flowed around him. "Worried." He murmured, looking out over the street as his frowning side lit up. Overwatch was a difficult topic to speak about. "I-" Georgia started, then paused quickly. "What the fuck?" She whispered, so quietly Hellfire almost didn't hear her. "Fuck, I- I gotta go." She stood and closed her laptop, and Hellfire caught a glimpse of her door being broke down.

Hellfire sighed as the call ended, closing his laptop. Guess he'd be going, like it or not. But first, the festival.

* * *

Those idiots. She had trained with Overwatch, did they actually think they could touch her? Jesus, Talon was really slipping up these days.

There was a knock next to the slightly destroyed door, and a quiet humming.

Georgia smiled. Opening the door, she giggled at the sight of her slightly singed friend. "You got here quick." She said, hugging him. The smiling part of Hellfire's mask lit up, and he hugged her back. He was a bit thinner then she remembered, but was otherwise unchanged. Still silent and at least slightly cheerful. Though he was clearly uneasy, probably regarding the recall.

She knew exactly how to cheer him up, at least a little. Pulling him inside, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. There was a quiet sputtering noise, and ten spiders dropped onto Hellfire's head. Hellfire let out a laugh, holding his hands up towards the spiders. Yep. Still an innocent child. He giggled as the spiders crawled over him, "spider!" He chirped, more focused on the spiders then other things now. Though they would have to discuss the recall.

Georgia sighed, and kicked the face of a struggling Taloner, who was starting to wake up. One of the many scattered in her moved the spiders to other places, mostly on his head and shoulders. The smiling face flickering out, but he seemed better. "Recall?" Georgia bit her lip. "Yeah, that," she mumbled.

"Talon may be slipping up-"

A man crashed through the one undamaged window, and was promptly sent right back out that window. Violently. On fire. Hellfire turned back to Georgia, the smile lighting up. Seeming completely innocent, almost like a halo floated above his head. Even though he had just murdered a man. Georgia didn't say anything, just gave him one of her notorious 'are you fucking kidding me' looks. "You do realize I'm not the only one living in this apartment complex, right?" She asked, facepalming at her friend's subtle reaction. The smile kept up, still giggling. "Watchpoint!" He chirped, a small ball of flame appearing in his hands as he tossed it back and forth. Georgia smirked. "Mother Fucking Hell yeah. We got to get there. Do you want to go the fun way, or the boring way?" Hellfire's smile didn't dim, and the ball of flame dissipated. "Go!"

* * *

SKIP ACROSS THE COUNTRY

* * *

Georgia looked up at the metal fence in front of her. "Forgot they put this up," she mumbled, looking at Hellfire. "No matter." She grabbed the fence, pulled herself over, and landed lightly on the other side. Turning, she leaned on the fence as she looked at Hellfire. "You coming?"

Hellfire laughed, and he climbed up the fence, dropping down next to her after swinging over. He looked over at Georgia before looking up at the watchpoint.

She joined his gaze, her smile fading. "This place bring back memories, Hellfire. Memories that I want to be laid to rest." He shifted a bit, cracking his neck. But he started walking towards it, despite his unease. He started humming, the tune of 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' flowing over the wind.

Georgia shook her head at Hellfire's innocence, and started after him. But stopped with a gasp as she saw a stream of black smoke coming out of a crack in the wall. "Hellfire, on your right!" She yelled, snapping her fingers. Eight metallic spider legs came out of her back, and she grabbed a spider from her vest pocket.

Hellfire's tune stopped, and he dropped into a crouch. Flame flowing up around him.

The cloaked man materialised, his masked face moving to look at Hellfire, then at Georgia. A chuckle escaped him, not a sinister one, but… almost familiar. Georgia straightened, her eyes widening. "Gabriel…" she whispered, lowering her throwing arm.

Hellfire stiffened, and he whipped around and stared at the man for a moment. A soft noise leaving his mouth, and suddenly, he was next to the man and he socked him in the face. A little flame thrown in sending a crispy Reaper flying.

Georgia let a snicker escape her lips, and she shook her head. "What did they do to you?" She asked, her face full of disbelief and, oddly, a bit of joy. Probably at seeing her old friend alive, even if he was a mass criminal now. Hellfire seemed to be vibrating on the spot a small bit, his mask flashing erratically. He seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

Gabriel was kneeling on the ground, pieces of his white mask scattered around him. Georgia looked at Hellfire, raising her hand to give him the signal to stand down. Slowly she approached the fallen Gabriel, and watched him slowly rise, still facing away from her, and Hellfire.

"I thought you were dead."

The quiet hushed whisper echoed in the clearing. Hellfire's mask had gone dark, and he was completely still. Georgia jumped almost a full ten feet in the air, her eyes widening and jaw dropping, a stream of quiet profanities coming out of her mouth. Gabriel whipped around, then quickly covered His face with his hand, but it was enough for them to get a view of his face, with was almost as shocking as Hellfire saying a full fucking sentence.

Gabriel's skin was paler than either of them remembered, the scars that crisscrossed his face stood out. Silence besides Georgia's swears. His eyes were blackened, with red circles for irises. It wasn't the Gabriel either of them remembered, and Georgia slowly trailed off with a final, "Mother Fucking SHIT…"

Hellfire was shaking, he had heard the rumours, like anyone in the criminal underworld had. But it was nothing compared to the true sight of what Talon had done. Slowly, Georgia approached Gabriel. "Those bastards…" she mumbled. Then she regained her composure, her teenage vigilante side showing through. "Okay, hotshot. You have a lot of explaining to do, but here isn't the place. And no, I AM NOT FUCKING LETTING THIS GO." Her voice did not raise, but got angry with the last few words, and her voice broke.

Hellfire was quivering, but he almost seemed to relax. But not, good. It wasn't good.

Slowly, Georgia approached Gabriel, closer still. Gently, she moved his hand away from his face, and slowly brought hers up to his face. Tentatively, she placed her fingers on top of a scar, and slowly brought them down, in a long, shaking line trailing across his face, as if to reassure herself that Gabriel was actually standing in front of her, and it wasn't some hallucination or cruel trick.

Hellfire straightened, now still. His mask dark, he cracked his neck. And turned away.

Georgia looked over her shoulder at her companion. Backing away from Gabriel, she looked him in the eye, and grimaced. "You know how to contact me," she said quietly. Gabriel simply nodded, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hellfire was still, staring off into the distance. The quiet rumble of thunder echoed In the distance, seems a storm was coming. Soon. Georgia laid a hand on Hellfire's shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" She asked quietly. He shrugged a little, he was shaking. His frown lit up as he shook. A quiet sob leaving him. He was crying.

Slowly, Georgia put her arms around Hellfire, and hugged him. "It's okay, Hellfire. You're gonna be okay. I know." She struggled to keep her own emotions in check as she reassured her friend.

He leaned on her, still shaking. The sobs louder. He was so so tired. Georgia squeezed him tighter. She was shocked that Gabriel was alive too, and the state he was in… Jesus Christ, she didn't think it would affect Hellfire like this. She didn't think anything could affect Hellfire like this.

He soon quieted, his frown flickering a bit. He slumped a little, still shaking. "Tired." He murmured, his voice cracking just a bit.

Georgia slowly released him, and held him at arm's length. Hands on his shoulders, and her eyes looking at his mask, her voice was gentle, yet firm. "I get it, Hellfire. I really do. But right now, we kinda need to deal with Overwatch shit. Can you please hold it together for at least this? Please?" He nodded as his frown flickered out, he straightened. He pulled out a juice box, and quietly started drinking. Ready for this bullshit. Georgia smiled, and put a hand on his back as she lead him towards the entrance. "Ummm, maybe we shouldn't mention this," she shrugged, biting her lip.

He shrugged, taking another sip of his juice box. He gestured to the Watchpoint in sort of a 'shall we?' Georgia nodded. "Let's," She said, speeding up, as they strode inside the old base.

They didn't see that the cloaked figure of Gabriel Reyes was watching them go from outside the fence.

* * *

NOW INSIDE

* * *

Hellfire, still drinking his juice box, pulled out a tape player, and hit play. The words 'HONEY! IM HOME!' Loudly echoed. The sound of Georgia's palm slapping against her forehead soon followed, and her loud groan of annoyance.

Hellfire stuck the tape player back in his pocket, giggling. Taking a long sip of his drink, his smiling face lit up. There was a telltale sound of Zwip! as a blue stream of light shot over, and Tracer enveloped both of them in a hug. "Cheers Loves!" She laughed. Hellfire laughed, taking a small step back. He rocked on his heels as he waved at her.

More footsteps followed, and soon they were joined by McCree, Angela, and Winston. Genji couldn't make it, but Angela would talk to him later, apparently.

Hellfire managed to keep it together, responding whenever people talked to him. In either gestures or one words. He was 'smiling' the entire time.

Georgia did what she normally did. Watched for whoever was being an idiot, made sure McCree didn't try to flirt with her, and made it seem like she was interested in the plans they were making. But in truth, she was making sure Hellfire was keeping it together.

He yawned at some point, smiling. He was tired, and unnoticeably starting to lean on Georgia.

The spider-whisperer smiled sadly. "Hey, uh, guys. Hellfire had a long day. I'm gonna take him back to my place. Contact me tomorrow," She said as she started to back out of the room.

Most of them nodded, though some of the newer people (Winston) sent weary glances at Hellfire. All they knew of him was what was on his file, and all the stuff on his file wasn't the prettiest. Hellfire yawned again, it was noticeable. And he slowly followed her. Georgia glared at the newbies, but didn't say anything. Shutting the door behind her, she walked next to him, pulling on her headphones. "C'mon," She called as she sped up a little. "It's gonna take us an hour to get back to Canada. Let's get started."

Hellfire sped up, but he was clearly exhausted. Georgia smiled sadly. "Can you make it outside? I can carry you from there." Hellfire nodded, and he sped up a bit more. He was humming.

Georgia smiled as they strode outside, and snapped her fingers. Her metal legs extended, and she gently jabbed Hellfire with one. Hooking another beneath him, she made sure he was study, then shot off the ground with all eight. Over the fence, and away from Watchpoint.

TO CANADA WE GOOOO~

Hellfire yawned loudly, and dropped onto the couch. Ignoring the Talon members that were still laying on the floor. He was down for the count.

Georgia bit her lip. "Forgot these fuckwads were still here," she mumbled. Picking up as many as she could carry, she dragged them into her spare bedroom. Which served as the place where she stored her spiders. The deadly ones, of course.

The apartment was mostly fine, besides the window. The glass somehow was in a small pile, out of the way. Hellfire was curled up slightly, his mask dark. Georgia walked to her bedroom and changed out of her 'work' clothes. Into jeans and a t-shirt, and bare feet. Much more comfortable. Coming back out, she smiled at the sight of Hellfire snoozing on the couch. "Sleep tight, Chimera…" she mumbled.

There was a knock at the door, which had been placed back on its hinges. Hellfire shifted a bit.

Georgia looked over and grimaced. "It's open," she called quietly. There was silence, then the small trail of smoke slid under the door and materialised into a Gabriel Reyes that both Georgia and Hellfire would recognise. Black hoodie, jeans, beanie, and boots. The state of his skin was the only thing that didn't fit with the image that they remembered. That she remembered.

Hellfire shifted again but remained asleep, the silence was palpable. No noise besides the soft breathing. Georgia crossed her arms, and looked up at him. "You can start with what the fuck happened to you after the explosion." Gabriel sighed. "Talon got to me." The Spanish lilt in his voice was still there, but it was coated by a scratching growl. "They did this to me. I don't know the details."

Soon there were some screams from the guest bedroom but no one truly noticed.

"I have one question, and you need to answer truthfully, Gabe." Georgia said, her eyes looking at the sleeping form of Hellfire.

"Why?"

Gabriel was silent, then-

"They threatened Blackwatch."

At the word Blackwatch, the air grew still. Full of tension. You simply didn't use 'threatened' and 'Blackwatch' in the same sentence unless Blackwatch was doing the threatening. Georgia was stunned. "Wha- what?" "And not just Blackwatch," Gabriel continued, "Freeha, for one. And anyone else who stood next to Blackwatch while the government wanted to shut us down. Well, not really," he looked up at a spider crawling across the roof. "Not just anyone."

"Who-"

"People I don't want hurt."

Hellfire shifted again, he was definitely thinner. Just by this angle it wasn't hard to tell he hadn't been eating as much.

Gabriel look over at his former agent. "He's really knocked out, isn't he?" He said, smiling sadly. "Well, yes," Georgia said. Her tone made Gabriel brace for one of her notorious comebacks. And sure enough-

"Seeing your old boss alive again after seven years of his supposingly being dead does that to you."

"Heaven knows what he's been up to for those past seven years, going ghost and all."

Gabriel nodded. "Do you really want to know what I've been up to?" She scoffed, "Probably not, but dammit Reyes you owe me some fucking context."

Gabriel chuckled. "Okay, fine. First thing I've been doing is getting used to… this." He gestured to himself. "The next thing is trying to find out who else was alive, and what was going on. Lastly," he looked at her, then at Hellfire. "Is making sure that the people who they threatened can handle themselves. You proved you could do that earlier, obviously. I just needed to be sure."

"You sent those bastards after me?!" Georgia screamed, a little too loudly.

A few of the mother spiders that had perched on the couch clicked their pincers, while some others waved their front legs at them as to tell them, 'shut up'. Georgia gave them her look, then looked back at Gabriel, raising her eyebrows challengingly. Gabriel backtracked.

"You were able to take out a whole field when we worked together. I needed to make sure you weren't rusty."

"Wait." Realisation flashed in Georgia's eyes. "You said you were making sure the people who they threatened- Gabe, they threatened me?!"

"...Yes."

Hellfire suddenly sat up, he yawned, and stood up and walked away from the two. The sound of water was soon heard from the kitchen, and a quiet clink. He came back with a glass of water, with a straw, took a sip and set the glass down before collapsing on the couch again. He ignored the two the entire time. Georgia snorted into her hand. Gabriel rolled his red eyes.

"Okay, completely random question," Georgia said, turning to him. "but, were you the reason Winston sent out the call?"

"Wait, What?"

"Yep, Overwatch has been recalled. Hell, this is the first time I've seen this goofball," she gestured to Hellfire "in seven years. He went ghost after you died."

Gabriel nodded. "He's doing well as the new leader of the City."

"Wait, What?"

The mother spiders reared again.

They both ignored them, "I forgot you weren't as well versed in the political shifts in the underworld as Hellfire and me."

Georgia just looked done. "I fucking thought he was M.I.A. I didn't… HOW?"

"I don't exactly know, but a lot of people died in the Omnic Crisis. May have swayed it in his favour."

Georgia was silent for a second, her mouth slightly open, then shut it, raised her eyebrows, and turned to the couch. "Okay, Wake up! You've got some explaining to do!"

A tired yawn answered her, Hellfire raised his head. Then tilted it.

"So, Gabriel just told me you are WHAT in the City?!" Georgia exclaimed.

Hellfire looked a bit startled for a moment, then he turned his head to Gabriel and muttered "Snitch." Gabriel shrugged. Then Georgia continued. "Do you realise how dangerous that is?!" It was almost like Hellfire was giving her the blankest of looks. Then he slowly nodded.

"What if Junkrat and Roadhog show up?!"

Hellfire scoffed, loudly.

Georgia put her face in her hands. "I guess the reason I'm pissed is you could've gotten me some spiders…"

Hellfire giggled, moving a spider onto his head.

Georgia looked up at Gabriel. "For now, you're safe. I won't slaughter you. But pull a stunt like this, and I will not be as kind," she growled. Gabriel nodded. "Bye." He said as he turned to smoke, and drifted out the door.

"Bye," Georgia whispered.

"How much you wanna bet Morrison is alive too?"

Hellfire slammed his hands onto the table, gestured at Georgia and crossed his arms. Georgia laughed. "You staying the night?" She asked, leaning on the wall. He nodded, yawning again. He took another sip of the water. "'Kay." Georgia pushed off the wall and went to the kitchen. "You hungry? I can make something. Pancakes, Maybe?"

Hellfire threw his arms up "Pancakes!"

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

* * *

Georgia smiled, walking towards her poisonous room. "Can you burn the bodies is here? I really don't want to get in trouble for a 'suspicious smell' again." Hellfire nodded again, rolling off the couch. He got up and poked his head into the guest bedroom, and whistled softly.

"Whaat?" Georgia said as she cleared the syrup sticky plates. "I've been experimenting with new poisons. One of them corrodes the body from the inside after it gets in the bloodstream. Please just torch 'em."

He nodded, and started dragging the bodies to the center of the room. Humming Disney songs.

Georgia smiled, but then her grin fell as her laptop dinged. "Shit," she mumbled, looking at the Overwatch symbol that had popped up. Hellfire doused the bodies and sent them up in flames, he sat next to it, roasting marshmellows. Still humming, ignoring the laptop.

Georgia bit her lip. Then, her finger pressed down on the button. The decline button.

"Spider?" He held up a perfectly roasted marshmallow, tilting his head. Georgia smiled sadly. "Thanks, Chimera," she said, taking the marshmallow. Turning her back to Hellfire so that he wouldn't see, she wiped her eyes.

Hellfire didn't outwardly give a response, but he kinda shuffled awkwardly, looking back into the fire. He tried to distract himself, sticking another MarshMallow into the flame. Humming a song that Georgia didn't recognize.

Georgia popped the marshmallow in her mouth and swallowed it after only take three Not as. Then, anger overtook her and she turned, slamming her fist into the apartment wall. "Goddamit!" she roared.

Hellfire visibly jumped, and lost his marshmallow in the flame.

"He thinks he can FUCKING," she punched the wall again with each word. "DISAPPEAR FOR SEVEN FUCKING YEARS AND I'M NOT ANGRY?! I WAS FUCKING HEARTBROKEN WHEN HE DIED!" She screamed, punching the wall with both fists now, tears streaming out of her eyes. Hellfire slowly got up, his hands just slightly shaking. "S-Spider?" He was shaking.

Georgia looked almost startled when Hellfire spoke. She had almost forgotten he was here. Her eyes were wet with tears now, and her knuckles bloody. "I-I'm sorry… buddy."

Hellfire was shaking, and he took a small step back. His mask flashed erratically, showing his emotional conflict. He took another step back.

The sight of her friend afraid of her was the breaking point for Georgia. She collapsed to her knees, trying not to breathe, so that the sobs wouldn't escape her. Every second that passed, her chest hurt more due to the contained emotion.

Hellfire quivered a bit, his hands close to his body in a defensive position. The fire illuminating the room slightly, almost blocking out the light.

Georgia shook silently. Not Hellfire too. Almost everyone in Overwatch had been afraid of her, and now she had scared him. Everything was shit for her. Her family dead. Gabriel a Fucking terrorist. Overwatch scared of her. Hellfire scared of her.

And now she was fucking crying.

Hellfire was tense, but silent. His hands slowly dropping. He seemed wary, almost like he had been when they first met. He slowly walked to her, clearly ready to bolt if needed.

Georgia didn't look up at him. She couldn't. She wasn't worth his concern. Not if she was weak enough to cry in front of him. Hellfire slowly started humming, it was a bit stuttery. Stops and breaks in random parts. The tune of 'Once upon a dream' echoed.

Georgia chuckled, and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Chimera." she smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her sorrow filled eyes. "I- I need to go for a second." She stood and walked to the door, quickly slipping outside. He watched her, his hands by his sides. He sat down, and held his head. Shaking. The fire the only noise.

There were two pairs footsteps, then a voice said, "You stay with him, Moira. Its me she's angry at. Make sure he stays here." There was a sound of agreement, and a hand squeezed Hellfire's shoulder for a millisecond. Then that hand turned to smoke. The fire eventually died down, a soft hiss. Hellfire didn't move.

An Irish voice broke the silence. "Good to see you again, Hellfire."

He scoffed, letting out a quiet garbled noise that some may have once thought as words. It was laced with static.

"Been a while. I'd ask how you are, but I think that's obvious."

He snorted, sending another garbled noise at her. Cocking his head.

Moira looked out of the window. She wondered if Gabriel was getting through to Georgia. Probably not, but hopefully, it was going better than her attempt. She just had to make sure that Hellfire didn't try to follow Gabriel.

He slowly stood up, dusting corpse dust off his pants. He cocked his head to the right, something hissing.

Moira looked around. "What's that sound-?"

Hellfire reaches up to his mask, pausing for a moment as he shifted on the ash.

Moira took a step back. "What are you doing, Hellfire?" She demanded.

He let out a garbled laugh, and he took off his mask. The black abyss that greeted Moira was not expected.

Moira's mouth fell open, and she let out a strangled cry. Backing up quickly, she tripped, and landed on her back. Of all the things she thought would be under Hellfire's mask, this was not it. Not this demonic, black, featureless space.

He moved suddenly and pinned her against the wall, the black abyss that smelled of smoke inches from her face. A garbled rendition of 'It's a small world' echoing.

She struggled to get free, her breathing coming in sharp bursts. How could someone so skinny be so strong?!

He laughed again, it sounded much like a young child's. His grip tightened, " _What would we do with a drunken whaler? What do we do with a drunken whaler? Early in the_ _morning…_ "

Moira slowly pressed her hand to Hellfire's chest, and there was a soft hum as she got ready to drain him.

Hellfire slammed her into the wall, "Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner," he tossed her into the pile of crispy bodies "Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, early in the morning."

Looking around, Moira saw her escape. Quickly, she teleported out onto the balcony, and dropped down onto the next one. Gabriel would understand.

Hellfire straightened, and he placed his mask back on his face. Giggling, he hummed the song. And he silently headed out towards Gabe and Georgia.

* * *

ON THE ROOF

* * *

They were together at the terrace of the building, wind ruffling the woman's hair. Georgia stood with her hands across her body, each one holding her opposite shoulder. Gabriel had one hand on the back of his neck, the other loose at his side. They were both standing close to each other. Oddly close. Hellfire shoulder rolled silently onto the roof, sitting in crosscross.

Gabriel looked at him oddly. "I told Moira to keep you inside the apartment," he said, narrowing his eyes. Georgia looked up at him, then at Hellfire.

Hellfire giggled, and garbled at Gabriel. Shaking his gloved finger. The smiling face lit up.

Georgia gave Hellfire a quizzical look. "I can't understand you. Is something wrong with your mask?" She asked, releasing her shoulders. He giggled again, the sound slightly distorted. And shook his head.

Gabriel shook his head. "What happened to Moira, Hellfire? Where is she?"

Hellfire laughed, as he tilted his head "ran ran ran ran away" the speech was slightly garbled and slurred.

Gabriel and Georgia looked at each other. "I don't want to know what the fuck he did to her, and I'm sure you don't want to know either," she said, shrugging. The smiling side lit up again, and he giggled. Watching the two.

Gabriel shook his head. "Whatever." He looked out at the city, his face unreadable. Georgia put a hand on his shoulder slowly. Hellfire sighed, the smiling side flickering out, he hummed, the tune of 'got no strings on me' echoing as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Pulling them close. There was silence on the roof. No one spoke as they stood and sat, watching as the sun slowly crept down beyond the horizon. A dead man, a pyrotechnic, and a spider whisperer.

So different, and yet…

They all came from the same place.

Georgia broke the silence. "I'm not going back." Hellfire stilled slightly, but nodded. His hands held in his lap.

"So many of us… I don't know… Overpowered people in one place? That's a recipe for disaster. Looked how it turned out seven years ago. Who's to say that won't happen again?"

Once again, Hellfire shrugged. And he yawned. This was honestly all bullshit to him, but they didn't know.

Gabriel grimaced. "Does the mean you'll stay out of the field?" He asked.

The look Georgia gave him told him his answer. "Fuck."

Hellfire giggled, personally he would have stayed out. Too many memories, but since she was going, he'd go.

Gabriel turned and put his hands on Georgia's shoulders. "You cannot do this. What if I have to fight you and Hellfire?!" He demanded. Georgia shrugged. "We'll improvise," she reassured him. "But, if it comes to blows? I'm pretty good at stage combat."

Hellfire did a stabbing motion, and his smiling side lit up.

Gabriel winced slightly. "I was afraid you'd say that. Will you fight Overwatch too?" Georgia raised her eyebrows. "I said I wouldn't fight for them. I never said I wouldn't fight with them."

"But that doesn't mean I won't fight with Talon either. Depends on who I agree with at the time."

Hellfire snorted, and gestured a bit. Two sides, then he shook his head. Then he pointed at himself. And his smile brightened. "Exactly, Chimera." Georgia smiled. Then looked up at Gabriel. "You should go. Talon will wondering where you and Moira are." she gestured at the Irish Woman on the roof over, who was waving at Gabriel to come over.

Hellfire glanced over, and smiled at Moira. He waved, though something in his smile seemed off.

Georgia was silent, then shook her head as Moira suddenly disappeared from the roof completely. "Okay, fuck that. When I have to fight you guys on the field, I've got Moira. I don't trust Hellfire around her."

Hellfire pulled a knife, and made a stabbing motion. He giggled.

Both Georgia and Gabriel shook their heads. "You might want to go make sure she isn't scarred for life," Georgia advised Gabriel. The old commander nodded. "Stay safe. Both of you," He replied. Then, smoke took his place, and Georgia and Hellfire were left alone on the dark roof.

Hellfire huffed, and hid the knife again. Yawning a bit. "Busy Day." He murmured softly.

Georgia nodded. "Yeah." She leaned on the terrace wall, watching the final bits of sunlight fall behind the horizon. "But I think they're just going to get busier from now on."

He sighed, looking over the city.

Georgia brushed the hair out her face, and grimaced.

"You ever gone roof jumping?"

Hellfire nodded, not paying attention. You had to in the City.

"Good. I need to blow off some steam." Georgia reached behind a small box and pulled out a pair of runners. "See if you can keep up," she said, pulling them on, then jumping off the roof.

Hellfire got up, and hummed. He was alone on the roof "Hellfire Hellfire, jump into hell. Follow thy brothers below." He murmured softly, and followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Prefall Memories 1

"Hey Hellfire."

Hellfire looked up from his book, smoothie straw in his mouth. Tracer had walked up while he had been distracted by his book.

"What is under your mask anyways?"

Hellfire paused. And his smiling side lit up. He shook his head.

Georgia glanced up from her place on the ceiling, her hair dangling towards the ground. "It's pointless to ask, Speedy," she called, adjusting her legs so that she wouldn't slip off the chandelier. "McCree did and got a fistfull of flames."

Tracer frowned, "whadda ya mean by 'no' Hellfire?" Hellfire's smile lit up again, and he shook his head. Georgia sighed. "Oxton, did you not hear me?" She asked, closing her tablet and turning the right way up. "He doesn't take off his mask."

"But I was just asking what was under it!"

Hellfire was sitting there, and took another sip of his smoothie. The door to the break room opened, and Jack and Gabriel walked in. "Morrison, your operative has a death wish," Georgia said calmly, flipping upside down again. Hellfire gestured with his smoothie, his smile side lighting up. He bookmarked the book he had been reading. Jack chuckled. "You're my operative too, George."

"Yeah, I know. I also know who not to piss off."

Hellfire watched the interaction, clearly amused.

"Aww, c'mon George!" Tracer laughed. "I'm just askin'! I'm smart, don't worry!"

"Which one of us has the university degree here?"

Hellfire turned his head over to Gabriel, "Commander." He said it in a blank tone, and quickly gestured a thing. Gabriel nodded. "Oxton, stop. He doesn't want to answer. And if you don't want to get stabbed today, I'd suggest you back off."

"THANK YOU." Georgia said from the roof.

Hellfire relaxed slightly, turning back to his drink. Tracer paused, then slowly reached towards Hellfire's mask. Hellfire stiffened slightly, and in a movement almost too fast to see, stabbed Tracer.

"I fucking warned her!" Gabriel and Georgia yelled at the same time, as Jack rushed towards his agent. Calmly, Georgia pulled a spider out of her hair and flung it down at the speedster.

Hellfire ripped the knife out of Tracer's arm none too gently, sheathed the blade, and pointed at Tracer in the classic 'they started it' gesture of a child. The spider bit Tracer, and she gasped, healed. "What...the bloody… HELL... Hellfire?!" She demanded, leaning on Jack. Hellfire glanced at Gabriel, and pointed at Tracer, pointed at himself, then did a 'no' gesture. His mask's frown lighting up.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Jack demanded of Gabriel. Gabriel smirked. "I'm surprised you think I have any control over him." "How could he have stopped it?" Georgia asked. "I mean, I blinked and suddenly Lena had a knife in her arm." Hellfire watched the interaction, nodding at Gabriel's comment. Jack just shook his head. "C'mon," he said to Lena, picking her up. "Let's go see Angela, make sure you're okay.' He walked off, with Tracer in his arms.

Hellfire picked up his smoothie, before turning to Gabriel. He tilted his head. Gabriel shook his head. "Just go before Jack gets back." He said, indicating the door. Hellfire nodded, and walked out. Where he was going? No one knew.

Georgia looked down at Gabriel, and him up at her. "We still on for tonight?" She asked. Gabriel nodded. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you," He growled jokingly. Georgia laughed. "When was the last time you won? Six matches ago?" She mocked. "I'll have you know it was only four," Gabriel said, moving underneath her. "Ah, right sorry." Georgia dropped and Gabriel caught her. "I'm just so used to winning." Gabriel shook his head. '"You're gonna lose tonight," he snarled, as Georgia jumped down out of his arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Gabriel." She punched him, doing no damage, of course. "That's a lot of talk coming from a future loser." "McCree is biased," Gabriel said, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Prefall Memories 2

There was silence in the building. No one spoke as they typed away on their computers. An occasional cough broke the quiet, but otherwise, it was silent.

Until a woman was thrown through the twelfth story window.

Everyone screamed and ran. The Arachnid pulled herself to her feet, growling. Then she raced back out the window and dropped back onto the street.  
Gabriel raced towards her. "Are you okay?" He demanded. Georgia laughed. "Please, I've taken harder hits, let's go!"

Hellfire giggled as he ran along the rooftops, jumping over vents and ledges. He jumped over the two and slid across a ledge using his hands. Genji followed beside him, blending into the shadows.

Georgia pressed all eight legs into the dirt, and pushed off, hard. She soared upwards and landed on top of an office building. Quickly, she pressed her earpiece and shouted, "I need Evac ships, ASAP!" She heard the mafia member on the end agree, then she looked down to see what damage her team was doing. Everyone seemed to be doing alright, though the Omnics seemed just keep coming. Hellfire turned half a dozen into charred metal and kept going. The air smelled of smoke and energy burns.

Georgia cracked her neck and smirked. Whistling, she threw down a spider as she jumped. One Omnic looked up and shot at the small creature. The bullet collided with the creature, and and it exploded into a hundred tiny little ones. "Good shot!" Georgia yelled as she landed, mini spiders raining around them. McCree obviously cringed.

Hellfire was sprinting through the street, and he turned a corner and nearly ran head first into a Bastion. He glanced up and took a step back. He decided 'screw it' and grabbed some of his gel, and tossed it down. He quickly sent fire at it and a large smoke cloud appeared. Blinding several people.

Georgia whooped as she spun around, knocking an OR14 off its feet. Plunging one of her legs into its head, she did a quick check on her teammates. Everyone was in the green, so she proceeded to jump onto Reinhardt's head to get a ride as he charged a line of Bastions. She smirked as she watched flashes of flame some from the giant smoke cloud, along with what seemed to be robotic screaming.

Hellfire at that moment, to the poor omnics stuck in the smoke cloud, was a demon. He popped in and out of their sensors, never staying still enough for them to get a proper lock on him. The cloud wasn't going to dissipate anytime soon.

Georgia stuck her tongue out at Jack as he missed another shot. "Little rusty!" She said, sprinting past him and grinning. He rolled his eyes but laughed all the same. Suddenly, Georgia's smile faded, and she screamed, "HELLFIRE!" as she saw an OR14 beginning to fire into the smoke cloud at random.

Hellfire, who had been focusing on the omnics within his range, had not seen the blasts coming. One caught him in the arm and he let out a scream, he dropped to make himself less of a target. Trying to get moving so that the omnics in the cloud wouldn't zero in on him. He held his arm, the blood leaving it at a quick rate. He shook his head, only barely managing from stopping shock from setting in.

"Borrowing this!" Georgia yelled as she raced past Genji, snatching his blade from his hand. Charging the OR14, she chopped off its gun arm, and jabbed the blade in between its eyes. Using its other arm, it created a blade. Georgia didn't get out of the way in time, and it left a long cut along her arm. She screamed, but still managed to throw a spider into the smoke, praying that it would get to Hellfire in time.

Hellfire stumbled a bit, just avoiding a spray of bullets from one of the omnics. He coughed and kept moving. He ducked behind an omnic corpse and tried to calm himself, the clanks of feet echoing. Gabriel looked from Georgia to the smoke cloud. Georgia looked at him as she flipped onto the OR14's head. Her look said everything, and he grimaced, charging into the grey smoke.

"Please get to him," Georgia whispered as she watched him disappear.

Hellfire was breathing heavily, he could hear the omnics getting closer. His vision was going a bit blurry, but he kept trying to stem the bleeding in his arm.

Gabriel suddenly picked his agent up and started running. "Hang in there, Hellfire," he growled as they emerged from the cloud. "Arachnid!" Georgia looked over and nodded, whipping a spider at the pyromaniac. "Get him out of here, Gabe!" She screamed as she raced away from the disabled OR14, back into the battle.

Hellfire slumped a bit, clearly no longer functional enough to keep fighting. He coughed and blood splattered his front, he hummed softly. Close to passing out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gabriel growled, looking up at a ship that was coming down. "Mercy!" The doctor heard him and quickly engaged the fallen agent. Praying that her care would be enough, Gabriel ran back towards the battlefield.

The battlefield was slowly getting worse, more and more omnics appeared for everyone knocked down. Hellfire was down for the count, if he would survive was up in the air currently.

Georgia looked up at Gabriel, her face grim. "Keep them away from me," she ordered. "Why?" Gabriel demanded.

"Because my Ultimate is ready."

The street that had become a battlefield, was covered in bullet holes and burns. Overwatch agents and Blackwatch agents worked back to back, wave after wave of enemies being sent towards them. Georgia sprinted forwards, breaking the ranks of the Omnics. They all turned and locked onto her, but she put one organic leg on her other, and her hands on their opposite shoulders.

"Showtime, girls."

Spiders, waves, and waves of them, swarmed out from her body, both deadly and helpful. She spread her arms and legs, letting each arachnid escape her legs and vest, eyes closed, praying that this would work. It had to.

Watching the spiders swarm was quite the sight, some spiders that weren't her's but followed their brethren of other blood and helped. Omnics sputtered and failed, some dropping and Spiders crawling out. The battlefield was silent besides the noise of hundreds of spiders.

Georgia gasped when it was over, heaving for breath. Slowly, her spiders began to crawl back to her, re-entering her legs. She smiled up at her team weakly. "You're welcome," she choked out, before she collapsed backward, exhausted. Luckily, Reinhardt caught her before she hit the shrapnel covered ground.

The battlefield had dropped to complete silence, the heavy breathing of everyone echoing. Mission Complete. But not without possible casualties.

Gabriel glanced around at everyone, at Jack. His friend nodded. "Move out!" they both yelled, their order echoing around the silent field. Gabriel quickly heading towards Reinhardt, to make sure they both were alright. People rushed around, some moving to get onto the evac planes, others quickly checking the rubble for life.

Reinhardt smiled sadly at Gabriel. "She'll be alright when we get her to Angela, Gabriel," he reassured him. "I'm sure Hellfire is already back up on his feet and waiting for us back at base already." Such a naive hope, they got on the planes and headed back to base. Silence filling the plane. The landing was smooth, but getting off was chaos. Gabriel pushed past everyone, making room for the stretcher behind him, and sweeping the crowd visually for his missing agent. Angela sprinted over, but didn't answer his questions about Hellfire, just took Georgia into the operating room. They were left with no info for the rest of day, even when Georgia eventually was let out of Surgery.

Gabriel went to the training room, working off his anger by killing virtual foes. Jack went to get him after a few hours, and left without Gabe, but with a broken nose. McCree was worried for his captain but didn't try anything after Jack's disastrous attempt.

Georgia woke up the next day, alone in her room.

Rubbing her eyes, she automatically remembered what happened, and went to get out of bed. Angela walked in at that precise moment and shoved her back down. "You need rest, Georgia," she said, shaking her finger. Gabriel strode in as well. "Glad you're up, Georgia," he said. Georgia nodded, but then turned to Angela. "Where's Hellfire?" She demanded. Angela looked down, and mumbled quietly, "I have something to tell you two."

Silence rang at Angela's solemn words, she seemed nervous. "Hellfire has Von Willebrand disease," she blurted out. "Oh, fuck," Georgia mumbled, putting her face in her hands and leaning back in her bed.

Gabriel stiffened, the room promptly dropping in temperature. "What?"

Angela took a deep breath. This was her hospital, and Gabriel would not hurt her in here. "Type three, as we've observed. We'll try to find something to help him, but until then he needs to stay in the critical ward."

"Is there a time you can give me for when he can recover?"

"Not right now, but maybe Georgia can help us. Von Willebrand Disease is genetic, and she has a degree in genetics." Angela looked over her shoulder hopefully at Georgia. The spider woman grimaced. "I can try, but the best I can do is just lower the severity." She took a deep breath. "I think It'd be a good idea to get Moira to help. Hellfire won't like it, but right now, it may be our only chance." Gabriel sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Angela sighed. "I'll go talk to her," she said. Then, to Gabriel, "Until then, we'll use replacement therapy. It's not the best, but it'll work."


	4. Chapter 4: Prefall Memories 3

Hellfire sat in the hospital bed, he was humming, not truly paying attention.

The door opened, and Angela entered. "I have news for you Hellfire. We are trying to find a cure for your disease, but to do that, we need to do some genetic work. Georgia can help you once She gets out of the hospital, but until then," Angela moved aside to admit a tall, familiar redhead into the room. "Moira can help you." Hellfire stiffened, and he shifted back a bit.

Moira smiled at Hellfire, but it was a smile that showed she only saw him as a fellow Blackwatch agent that needed help, nothing more. Possibly an opportunity to get some genetic research done, but she didn't actually care about his health.

Hellfire scoffed, loudly. He crossed his arms, the visible grafting scars shining in the light. "Help?" He spoke sarcastically, He snorted. This was probably the first time Moria had seen his skin, maybe she thought he didn't have any. Moira shook her head. "I am willing to help you, Hellfire. But we must put our, ah, disagreements aside if you want to be completely cured," she spoke as if she was convincing a toddler to hand over a piece of candy they weren't supposed to have.

Hellfire laughed, it was a cold sound. "Funny." He glanced at his arms, "The last time someone told me that, I ended up a Freak." "My lord," Angela gasped. Her mouth was wide open. Moira gasped as well. "You can- You can say a whole sentence?!" She demanded.

"Oh, of course, I can. I just prefer not to." He tilted his head, "Spending a decade in a pit can restrict your want to speak." Moira gulped. "Dear me, umm." She shook her head. "I wasn't expecting this. Some resistance maybe, but… not a conversation."

The smiling side of Hellfire's mask lit up, but it seemed a bit more feral than his usual innocence. He cocked his head to the left, staring at her. Moira gulped. "Well, uh, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, Hellfire." She chuckled. "If I do, Georgia and Gabriel will kill me."

"There is more than one way to hurt an opponent, you of all people should know this, friend." Hellfire was indeed angry, though they couldn't tell.

Angela grimaced. "Um, well," she was obviously uncomfortable now. "I'll go tell the guards to give you two some space." Quickly, she left, leaving Moira alone with an angry Pyromaniac.

"I'm not letting you touch me."

"Who said I wanted to?" Moira demanded.

Hellfire cracked a joint, "Regardless, even if it costs me my life I'm not letting one of you people touch me again." "Oh?" Moira asked. "So I can go tell Georgia she can take her time getting out of her ward? Seeing as you don't want to get better?"

He scoffed, "Oh… I'll be fine. It's only been, what, sixty years?"

"Wait, what?!" Moira demanded.

He laughed, "Appearance doesn't mean anything towards age Faker." He hissed, the grin still lit up. "Regardless of what they think, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Lived in a fighting ring for ten years after all."

Moira only lets the shock take hold of her for a second. "Hellfire. I will request that you calm down-"

Hellfire simply snorted, and his mask went out. He laid back and promptly ignored her.

Moira took a breath. "I am trying to help you, Hellfire. While you may think that I just want a chance to get some genetic research done, I truly want you to get better. I hate to see someone on my team injured. Even if that person is undyingly stubborn."

"Oh go preach to the angels Moria, the heavens would rather hear you talk then a sinner like me." He went back to ignoring her. Moira growled. Actually growled. "Hellfire, if I have to, I will get Commander Reyes to force you into agreeing to my help. This is your last chance to agree willingly."

Hellfire seemed to stare at his hands, and suddenly he stuck one in his mouthpiece. At first, it was normal, then he consorted his arm and he was up to his forearm. Moira leapt back in disgust. "What the-" He shifted his arm around, then pulled back. His arm covered in black sludge. Seemed to be holding something. Moira reached for the doorknob slowly, her fear overtaking her anger. The object shined slightly in the light, and suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

"What have you done, Hellfire?!" Moira screamed, terror in her voice.

She got no response, simply a mocking laugh. It echoed around her and left her in darkness.

Moira struggled to find the doorknob in the pitch black, hyperventilating as she panicked.

Suddenly the light flickered on, only one though. But enough to light the room.

Moira was wary now. The light reassured her slightly. But not by much.

The bed was empty now as she turned around, a black splatter of something going outward from the bed covered most of the room. The words 'Nightmares come true' were written above the bed, a lopsided smiley face painted next to it.

Moira shook her head. "Where are you?" She whispered, now terrified again.

The room was empty besides herself, he was gone.


End file.
